Chaos Rings Wiki:Tensei017/Chaos Rings III - Gene List
Genes, in Chaos Rings III, are responsible for all active and passive skills and is now also responsible for the stats of a character. There are 138 Genes in the game, and they are categorized in 7 different elements: Fire, Ice, Earth, Thunder, Light, Dark, and Neutral. They are also categorized by Star Rating, and Rarity Level which influences their Level Cap. Star Rating are fixed on each gene of the game and cannot be raised; and they can be classified from 1-5 stars. Genes in Chaos Rings III have level caps dependent on the rarity of the gene. These are the following: Normal - (N) - Level 30 Rare - ® - Level 60 Super Rare - (SR) - Level 100 Genes 001-010 001 - Bismarck Name: Bismarck Card Number: 1 Star Rarity: ** Element: Fire Description: (N): Chancellor Bismarck's iron body and a computer brain enable him to function as both ruler of an empire and a weapon of war. ®: One look and you will agree that the "Iron Chancellor" is a fitting name for a sentient weapon that is armed to the teeth. His methods are bloody and violent, but always effective. (SR): The only instruction coded into his software is his prime directive, which is to personally demonstrate that history has proven over and over again that might makes right. Method to obtain: Choosable Starter Gene, Gene Boxes. Normal Gene Fusions, Fusion Gift. 002 - Michael Name: Michael Card Number: 2 Star Rarity: ** Element: Ice Description: (N): Michael, the lonely Seraph, blazes as bright as her sorrow is strong, ®: Michael is the leader of Heaven's angelic host. The other angels view her with respect and love, tinged with fear and awe. They never see her as one of them, and this is the source of her loneliness and sorrow. (SR): Her purple-tinged flames of rage and sadness spread throughout all of Heaven, but strangely, the sorrowful vision only serves to raise the spirits of the angels. Method to obtain: Choosable Starter Gene, Gene Boxes. Normal Gene Fusions, Fusion Gift. 003 - Nobunaga Name: Nobunaga Card Number: 3 Star Rarity: ** Element: Earth Description: (N): Nobunaga's thunderous roar rolls across battlefields like the first cry of a baby heralding a new age. ®: It was Nobunaga, the physical manifestation of a supernatural being, who destroyed the once migthy cavalry in a hail of gunfire. The power that the heavenly realm gave him would prove to be far too great. (SR): Fire has been unleashed upon the world, and its name is Nobunaga. He will blaze a path toward supremacy until he is utterly consumed by the fury of his own flames. Method to obtain: Choosable Starter Gene, Gene Boxes. Normal Gene Fusions, Fusion Gift. 004 - Hitchcock Name:Hitchcock Card Number: 4 Star Rarity: ** Element: Thunder Description: (N): I've nothing to say. I only give you what you want. ®: The future is finally here - one in which discrimination is a thing of the past. It's a world where uncertainty has been banished. (SR): Nevertheless, humankind subconsciously seeks stimulation, thrills-even uncertainty! Behold the figures cowering on the screen. A flock of not-so-fine-feathered-friends are about to the end their lives! Method to obtain: Al's Starter Gift, Gene Boxes. Normal Gene Fusions, Fusion Gift. 005 - Salome Name: Salome Card Number: 5 Star Rarity: ** Element: Light Description: (N): If there is such thing as eternal love, death shall not part us. With that in mind, can I kill you now? ®: Salome's romantic overtures were going nowhere. No matter how she tried, he paid her no heed. Therefore, as a reward for the dance she did before the king, she asked for the head of the man she loved. (SR): A skull is now carefully displayed in the center of Salome's room. It is all that is left of the man she had beheaded. Can one truly love somebody to death? In Salome's case, the answer is an unequivocal yes! Method to obtain: Gene Boxes. Normal Gene Fusions, Fusion Gift. 006 - Longinus Name: Longinus Card Number: 6 Star Raity: ** Element: Dark Description: (N): Longinus, the soldier who dealt the fatal lance thrust, has been reborn as the weapon that slew the divine son. ®: Why did he change forms? Why did he abadon his soul? And why did he slay the divine son? They are questions for the ages. (SR): His actions, however, are undeniable facts. His will is as sharp as the spear he has become. And he now thirsts for the blood of the other deities. Method to obtain: Gene Boxes. Normal Gene Fusions, Fusion Gift. 007 - Tom Sawyer Name: Tom Sawyer Card Number: 7 Star Rarity: * Element: Fire Description: (N): Tom Sawyer has come alive in the real world. The incident with the empty treasure chest now seems quite adorable. ®: The future is a place of unimaginable convenience. Even fences no longer require painting. (SR): The supposedly empty chest was actually full of treasure. Tom is captive to past memories, and no longer does he dream. Method to obtain: Gene Boxes. Normal Gene Fusions. 008 -Otohime Name: Otohime Card Number: 8 Star Rarity: * Element: Ice Description: (N): Otohime loves mortals, but she loves their souls even more. ®: The immortal Otohime dwells in the Dragon Palace, though her immortality comes not from any divine gift, but rather her devouring of mortal souls. She lures mortals to the Dragon Palace, where she reaps their souls with the help of a treasure chest filled with poison gas. (SR): Otohime may seem like a monster, and she may, in fact, be one, but she does not act out of malice. After all, she truly loves mortals. It's just that she loves their souls even more. Method to obtain: Leary's Starter Gift, Gene Boxes. Normal Gene Fusions. 009 - Crusoe Name: Crusoe Card Number: 9 Star Rarity: * Element: Earth Description: (N): If man is so powerless against Mother Nature, his only choice is to make himself stronger. ®: Crusoe was cast away on a desert island where he was to live alone for 28 years. Forced to live without any civilization's tools or conveniences, he relied solely on his brains and brawn. In the course of observing the islands's wild beasts and identifying their weaknesses, he developed a deadly fighting style that is all his own, (SR): Crusoe is now fully clad in the furs of beasts he has slain. It would be no overstatement to say he is truly the king of the beasts. Method to obtain: Daisuke's Starter Gift, Gene Boxes. Normal Gene Fusions. 010 - Sherlock Name: Sherlock Card Number: 10 Star Rarity: * Element: Thunder Description: (N): The detective Sherlock Holms never fails to appear when difficult cases arise, here in the city of sleeping electric sheep. ®: For 4,869 years, Sherlock has been solving the city's seemingly unsolvable crimes with the help of his computer sidekick Watson, who has recorded all of the famous detective's exploits and experiences. Now, all Sherlock has to do is tell Watson what he wants to know about a case, and like magic, all the facts are assembled from the database. With the knowledge they have amassed over the ages, there is now no mystery too dificult to solve. (SR): Unparalleled science and technology, enduring peace, and eternal life have rendered Sherlock's life an utter bore. His only solace lies in solving crimes.But his unsated desire is beginning to upset the wheels of fate that keep the world turning. Method to obtain: Gene Boxes. Normal Gene Fusions. Genes 011-020 011 - Galileo Name: Galileo Card Number: 11 Star Rarity: * Element: Light Description: (N): A dream unfulfilled. A story of sadness, and sadness alone. But even these things are cherished memories. ®: An advanced civilization once tried sending an armed satellite into orbit, but an accident during the launch sequence caused it to go missing. Long after its existence had been forgotten, she who slumbered within awoke. (SR): Galileo's memory is starting to come back in bits and pieces, and she now remembers the task appointed to her: annihilate the world and its endless cycle of tragedy. Unable to fathom the true meaning of her mission, she points the barrel of her super weapon at the world below... and waits, for the moment when she must unleash the thunder of the gods upon it. Method to obtain: Gene Boxes. Normal Gene Fusions. 012 - Attila Name: Attila Card Number: 12 Star Rarity: * Element: Dark Description: (N): Known as the Scourge of the Gods, Attila is a juggernaut of death and destruction. ®: Attila laid the land to waste, slaying all who came before him. There was no rhyme or reason to his acts. He was a cataclysm personified. (SR): Some say the gods sent him to test humankind. Others say it was an infernal act by the powers of Hell. But it mattered not in the end, for Attila slew all, regardless of their theories. Method to obtain: Gene Boxes. Normal Gene Fusions. 013 - Nero Name: Nero Card Number: 13 Star Rarity: * Element: Fire Description: (N): Emperor Nero is known as a tyrant, but no one knows the depth of the darkness that lies in his heart. ®: No one really knew the true Nero, a man with a deep understanding of the arts and a superb command of internal politics. But such talents were to work against him, for his kinfolk and former teachers hatched a plan to assassinate him when they could not bend him to their will. (SR): The negative emotions that were within Nero are now taking physical form. Whether that is his power as a ruler, no one knows. But it is clear that he has become a tyrant bent on unleashing chaos on those he rules. Method to obtain: Gene Boxes. Normal Gene Fusions. 014 - Hokusai Name: Hokusai Card Number: 14 Star Rarity: * Element: Ice Description: (N): Some say Hokusai's paintings look like they are alive, but they are wrong. They do not LOOK like they are alive - they ARE alive! ®: In the pursuit of artistic perfection, the painter Hokusai became totally absorbed in his work. He ultimately lost touch with reality when his long-studied techniques gave him power to bring his paintings to life. (SR): Hokusai's talents are now wild and unleashed. His eldritch paintings literally touch people's hearts, for they have come to life! Method to obtain: Gene Boxes. Normal Gene Fusions. 015 - Titania Name: Titania Card Number: 15 Star Rarity: * Element: Earth Description: (N): Titania, the queen of the fairies, has returned, and to her great delight, she has noticed that the moon is still as beautiful as when she walked beneath it ages ago. ®: Titania is also delighted to see that while she herself has returned, her husband has not. (SR): But not all is well with the queen of fairies, for she is not happy to see that the spell cast upon her has been broken. Method to obtain: Gene Boxes. Normal Gene Fusions. 016 - Genghis Khan Name: Genghis Khan Card Number: 16 Star Rarity: * Element: Thunder Description: (N): Run like the wind. Kill like a plague. Those are the only thing he knows. ®: This land is ruled by no man. It is the dominion of Genghis Khan, a beast who would be kings of all the surveys. (SR): According to the Law of the Steppes handed down from the gods, Genghis Khan must protect the chosen people and slay all others. He is natural law manifested in physical form, even now, he prowls the endless steppes. Method to obtain: Gene Boxes. Normal Gene Fusions. 017 - Issun Name: Issun Card Number: 17 Star Rarity: * Element: Light Description: (N): Issun may be a pint-sized hero who could fit in the palm of your hand, but his epic tales of adventures are too voluminous to wrap your arms around. ®: The fairy village where Issun lived was a place of peace and happiness, which is exactly why he was bored to tears. So he decided to embark on an epic adventure. (SR): Mother Nature has been a cruel mistress, putting little Issun to the test countless times. But the intrepid hero is ever the optimist, thanks to his determined spirit and self-confidence. There is nothing that can shake his courage. Method to obtain: Gene Boxes. Normal Gene Fusions. 018 - Faust Name: Faust Card Number: 18 Star Rarity: * Element: Dark Description: (N): There is no need to conquer the Devil's temptations if you conquer the Devil himself. ®: Too readily will mortals sell their soul, and nothing meaningful shall ever come of it. But Faust used the ultimate alchemic powers to forge his pact with the Devil. The price for his soul was the soul of the Devil! (SR): If the Devil will find work for idle hands to do, then cannot an idle Devil be put to work? Faust did just that, and now every time he grins at his own cleverness, the Devil rues the day he ever struck that fateful bargain. Method to obtain: Gene Boxes. Normal Gene Fusions. 019 - Soseki Name: Soseki Card Number: 19 Star Rarity: ** Element: Neutral Description: (N): I am a cat... ®: I am Soseki. I know not why I have returned to this world. But the greater question is, why did I come back as a cat? Could it have something to do with that story of mine? (SR): I have a hunch who may have brought me back, and if I find the wretch, I shall pound him into the ground - or at least use him as a living scratching post. Method to obtain: Gene Boxes. Normal Gene Fusions. Category:Chaos Rings III - Genes Category:Genes Category:Chaos Rings 3